Honeymoon Love
by Akane-chan4
Summary: Its Laxus and Mirajane's honeymoon. And honeymoon brings naughtiness. Miraxus lemon!


**AN:** I just tried to write something new. Hope you like it :)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FT.

* * *

 **Honeymoon Love**

Mirajane looked at the mirror to see her own reflection. She was wearing a short transparent gown which was revealing her maroon lingerie. Her silky white hair lying loose on her back and shoulders. Her signature front ponytail was not there today, allowing the front hairs to fall on her forehead. 'I guess I'm looking fine.' Mirajane thought while looking at her beautiful wedding ring.

Mirajane and Laxus were married for two days now. After dating for a year and a half, they decided to get married. Everyone in the guild was very happy, especially Makarov who cared her Mirajane very much. Macao and Wakaba were a bit disappointed, but didn't say much because of Romeo's threatening glares. After the wedding, the whole guild presented them two five star resort passes for their honeymoon. So, there they were now, on their honeymoon.

"Mira..." Mirajane heard her husband mutter as he walked towards her. She could see his reflection on the mirror. He was wearing only his shorts. Toned abs, perfect flat stomach, broad shoulders. His black guildmark and tribal tattoo was carved perfectly on his toned body. Mirajane gulped as he stood behind her, his breathes falling on her neck.

"You're looking beautiful..." Laxus mumbled as he nibbled her ear. His hand moved to her stomach, lining her perfect curves. Mirajane shivered, feeling his warmth through her thin garment. His touch was intoxicating.

"Mmm..." Mirajane moaned as he gave her a lovebite on the neck. She could see their reflection standing so close. His left hand was lining her curve while his right hand was holding her tight in her place. Mirajane bit her lips in pleasure as he licked her neck.

"Shall we go there?" His voice was heavy with desire as he looked at the king size bed. Mirajane nodded slightly, feeling her body tense as he carried her in bridal style. His rough hands were holding her soft toned thighs, her arms snaked around his neck. Laxus placed her on the bed, sitting beside her. He was looking at her head to toe.

"You're damn sexy, Mira..." Laxus groaned, feeling his member bulge as his eyes trailed her perfectly curved body. Her transparent revealing dress was acting as a catalyst. He could see her large breasts covered with a maroon pushup bra. Her cleavage was greatly evident, resting between the soft masses. Her pale soft skin was alluring...

"Mira..." He moaned as he saw his wife making some sexy poses and shooting playful looks at him. The smirk on her soft lips was inviting and she turned around to expose her back. Laxus didn't waste a second. He bent down and bit her waist softly, making her moan.

"Let's play, Laxus..." Mirajane said seductively as she took out her transparent gown, now leaving herself only in her lingerie. She caressed his toned chest as her lips crushed with his. The kiss was urgent and passionate, sending chilly sensations down their spines. Their tongues caressed each other, fighting for dominance as he held her waist tightly while her hands were clutching his blonde hair, pulling him towards her. Laxus lifted her weight by her waist and placed her on his lap. Mirajane snaked her longs legs around his waist.

"You're hard..." Mirajane mumbled between the kiss. As a reply Laxus bit her lower lip to let her know how much he wanted her. His hands traced her spine, liking the soft frictions. Mirajane bent towards him, crushing their chests together.

"You're so playful, Mira..." Laxus whispered her ear as his hands worked on her bra strap. He took out the bra from his wife, leaving her breasts revealed. Mirajane felt him bulge even more as he caressed her breasts. Her boobs was large and soft; according to him, absolutely perfect. He lied her down on the bed again, and climbed on her.

"Ummmm... Laxus..." Mirajane moaned when he licked her right breast. One of his hands was pressing her other breast while he was using his other hand as support not to crush the woman under him. He sucked her hard nibble, his teeth grazing her soft mass. "Aahhh..." Her moanings were making him want her more. He sucked her nibble rapidly as his other hand massaged her soft breast.

"Oh God, I want to fuck you hard!" Laxus groaned as he proceeded towards her womanhood. Mirajane extended her legs further apart to give him full access to her private property. He touched her pantie and groaned. "Gosh, you're so wet, Mira..."

"Mmm..." Mirajane moaned when he moved her pantie and inserted his finger into her womanhood. Mirajane gasped when he thrust his finger more rapidly into her vagina.

"Do you want me, Mira?" He smirked at her, taking his finger out of her vagina which disappointed the lady greatly. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Laxus... please... fuck me...!" Her words seemed to entertain him as he licked her juice from his finger. He smirked before taking out her pantie and throwing it off. She was now lying fully naked in front of him. "What a pleasure view!"

He bent down to face her vagina. He could her juice flowing out of the hole. Laxus couldn't help himself but licked her hole, not wanting to waste the precious juice. "Aahhh!" Mirajane's loud moan made him lick more and more. He thrust his tongue into her vagina as his one hand rub her clittoris and his other hand massaged her ass. "Fuck! Laxus!" Mirajane shouted as he sucked her juice.

When his oral therapy was complete, he got up and took out his shorts, reveaving his large and hard erection. Mirajane lifted her waist so that he could thurst his manwood into her easily. He rubbed her opening with his penis, teasing her. "Fuck me hard, Laxus!" Mirajane shouted in anticipation as Laxus thurst his penis into her vagina. "Aahhhh! Shit!" Mirajane clutched the bedsheet to endure the sheer pain. Tears were coming out her large cerulean eyes.

Laxus kissed her lips, covering her lips with his saliva as his tongue explored the inside of her mouth. When the pain was finally gone, Mirajane thurst upwards to feel him inside her even more. Laxus took this as a signal and started to thrust into her. Her inside walls caressed his erection. "Oh my god, you're sight tight..." Laxus groaned.

"You're a fucking sexy bitch! I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to move!" Laxus sucked her boobs roughly as he fucked her hard. Her juice was making his pace sleek. "Your pussy is so fucking awesome, bitch!" Mirajane groaned and dig her nails in his back which entertained him greatly. He started to fuck her even harder.

"Aaaahhhhh! L-Laxus! I'm coming!" Mirajane cried, holding him as tightly as she could. Her body tensed as she felt a jolt of pleasure hit her. Laxus also tensed as he groaned. "I'm coming too!" Laxus threw his seeds deep into her. The two climaxed together. Laxus climbed down her and lied down beside her, panting heavily. His whole body was covered with sweat. Mirajane rested her head on his chest.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Mira." Laxus said lovingly, placing a soft kiss on her temple. Mirajane's cheeks turned pink as she giggled sweetly. It was so rare for Laxus to say something soft like that, and she loved it everytime he did. She held him tighter and felt him caging her in his embrace.

"I love you, Laxus..." Mirajane mumbled, getting lost in slumber. Laxus smiled sweetly at her asleep face. She was looking so cute and innocent. He embraced her tighter and joined her in the dream world.


End file.
